Invisible Death
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his missed seventh year and the Animagi transformation. Students no longer need to become registered, so Harry wanders about as a thestral. Who is the matching thestral in his dreams? LEMON! SLASH! DM/HP
1. Part I

**Title: **Invisible Death

**Author: **Darkmoon666/Moony

**Words: **4690

**Posted:** 9. September 2009

**Main Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **Overall: M, this chapter: Heavy T

**Warning: **Slash!!! Yaoi!! Boy/Boy love!

**Summary:** Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his missed seventh year and the Animagi transformation. Students no longer need to become registered, so Harry wanders about as a thestral. Who is the matching thestral in his dreams? LEMON! SLASH! DM/HP

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or his friends/minions/teachers/torturers. They belong to J. K. Rowling, her napkins, and those hotshots who publish what was written on said napkins. I just take amusement from screwing up said character's lives lives.

**Author's Note: **This was originally supposed to be a one-shot…but I guess I got carried away about half-way through. I apologize for out-of-characterness for most of the mentioned people that I don't own.

_Why the title 'Invisible Death?'_

Thestrals are invisible unless a person has seen death. Thus, with a thestral Animagus, the person is invisible without a spell while transformed, unless the viewer of the thestral has seen death before.

The meadow in no way relates to the one in Twilight. I forgot about the aforementioned meadow, and do not feel like going back and replacing all the scenes where it is placed as the setting.

* * *

Harry smiled as he looked into his mind. He saw his Animagus form dancing through the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. The thick black tail swatted flies away as teeth nipped at raw meat. Milky eyes gazed around as another form appeared from the dark. The coat was just as dark, the body as bony, and the wings as silken, as his own.

He jerked from the trance as Ron shuffled into the room and landed with a loud bounce on the bed next to his. "Hey mate, what's up?"

"Just figuring out what my form is. Why do you ask?" Harry didn't particularly want to get involved in the discussion. He knew he was a thestral, but hadn't yet done the change. He just wanted to know who the other one was. Did Harry have another thestral-form, or was the Revealing slightly prophetic?

"Well, what is it? Mine's a fox; they're said to be cunning and sly, things like that," Ron said. A fox fit well; Ron had bright red hair, and he was an amazing strategist, if his chess games were any clue.

"I haven't a clue; that's why I was figuring it out," Harry said, getting testy with the questions.

Ron did nothing but gather his cloak. "I'm going on a date with Lavender," he said in response to the sharp gaze of his best friend. It was a week before the thirty-first of October, Halloween, so Harry guessed Ron would be back sometime later. A dance was to be held Halloween night, so Headmistress McGonagall had set the Saturday as a Hogsmeade break for the older students.

Hermione and Ron didn't last long. A few months after the battle, they broke up over something stupid, and stayed apart. Harry personally thought it was a good move; the tension was gone, though the friendship wasn't the same as it was before.

Soon after the breakup, Ron was back with Lavender, while Hermione ventured into the House of Slytherin, currently dating one Theodore Nott. He turned out to not be a Death Eater. Rather, he was neutral, involved in neither side. Both were happy couples, if slightly airheaded.

Harry settled back against his pillows and fell into the trance. His form was happily munching on a dead animal while another thestral was pressed against his side. He couldn't tell if it was male or female, though he hoped for the former. Harry, after trying again with Ginny, determined he was gay not long after. The couple was still the subject of a few laughs at Weasley family dinners, but both had moved on from the relationship.

The teen exhaled in frustration as he gathered his Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. He used both to leave the castle to the unawares of everyone else, and went to a clearing not far in the forest. It was a grassy area, nearly a perfect circle, cleared of trees and rocks.

Harry pulled off his cloak and set it and the map to the side of the clearing. He made sure to place his wand with it, because he was unsure if he could return human with the wood.

He closed his eyes as he stood in the center of the clearing. The cool breeze washed over his flesh as he fell into the trance. He saw the thestrals standing next to each other, leaning into the strong form of the other.

His thestral trotted from the other, and Harry felt its white eyes stare into his own green orbs. His magic spread from his body and twined with the thestral, absorbing its form to change with. The thestral slowly faded from sight, but Harry felt it inside him, expanding, bloodthirsty but affectionate, kicking to get out of the human form it was trapped in.

The magic exploded in a rainbow of colors visible only to Harry as his thestral burst forth. He fell to his knees and palms, and then his side, as the change came upon him. Bones grew from flesh as his limbs, neck, and spine lengthened. His nose and mouth shot forward in his face as his eyes twisted around to view from either side of his head. Sharp teeth pushed through gums as his senses increased in sensitivity.

His shoulder blades unhinged as large bat-like wings burst forth, spreading up and out, then fluttering to rest on the ground. Black silk covered the thin layer of skin as a ragged mane grew from his neck and a long tail pooled on the ground.

He lay on the ground as the pain from the transformation faded to the deepest hollows of his subconscious. The new Transfiguration professor said that, with time, skill, and power, the changes would become faster and less painful, resorting to a moment between each form, and no pain at all.

Harry's nostrils flared as they took in the earthy scent by his nose. He used new muscles to roll a bit until he could get onto the four knees of his thestral-form, before heaving onto unsteady legs. The creature took a few unsteady steps, whinnying out in distress for having no idea what was going on. Harry and the thestral shared thoughts, but the other animal's instincts greatly overwhelmed his own.

He shook all over as joints locked in their rightful places. The giant wings spread wide and flapped to get rid of the stiffness before folding along his sides. The black tail whipped through the air as muscles bunched before Harry took off in a gallop through the clearing to the safety of the trees.

His eyes saw no shadows as the milky white orbs discerned leaf from leaf on the forest floor. He saw no other beings throughout his explorations. Harry and his thestral wandered through the forest, learning the new form until the sun came close to setting. He ran through the trees again, making not-a-sound from his hooves on the brush, until the clearing came beneath him.

Harry fell to his knees as he willed the magic to turn him human again. The change was just as painful as he shrunk to a smaller size. He managed to stay upright as it occurred. One difference was, as his shoulders hooked together again, the wings imprinted into his sides, becoming a smooth tattoo within his skin, pitch black against the creamy flesh.

Harry stood, his legs trembling from the strain. He pulled his sweatshirt tighter around his form when the wind swirled in the tree-less area. The teen hobbled to his cloak, map, and wand, getting used to two legs again after his hours as a thestral. He waited a moment, savoring the feel of the clearing and his accomplishment, and slipped the invisibility cloak over his body and making his way back to the castle, joining in with students pulled from Hogsmeade by hungry bellies.

Harry ascended the stairs to the Common Room then to the dorm, which was empty as his friends were at dinner. He folded the cloak and map and placed them under the pillow before making his way back to his friends.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

The Friday night before Halloween had Harry romping around the grounds alone in his thestral form. His heavy wings, the tattoos unnoticed by his dorm mates, were pumping the air gently as he prepared to jump and fly.

After many hours of practice in the free time he had, Harry had bonded with his Animagus form. Both forms felt natural, and the change from one to another was as quick as his godfather's change had been once upon a time.

Harry let the thestrals instincts take over to launch him in the air, beating wings against the still air as he soared above the forest. He saw other shadows belonging to other thestrals, but he kept his distance even if he was curious. His thestral side knew how to interact, but Harry wanted the quiet his Animagus form brought him.

Ron and Hermione had been after him all week about where he was going every other moment. They wanted to know if he had found his form yet, to which he responded he was still looking. Harry wanted to keep something to himself until he was ready to come out about it. After all, his coming out gay had a few of his friends shocked, until Dean and Seamus admitted they had been shagging since fifth year. Neville had remained a good friend, along with Ron, while Hermione gave him calculating glances when she thought he wasn't looking.

Hermione was the one to come to Harry when Ron wasn't around to ask if he had a boyfriend, or a date to take to the dance. He blushed with the onslaught of questions while denying all.

Aside from the questions from his friends, Harry's dreams were invaded by visions of the two thestrals he had seen while finding his form. He still had no idea who the other thestral was, or if it were human or pure animal. The dreams got more intense as the week wore on, until Harry didn't want to sleep the eve before Halloween.

Hence, Harry was outside flying in the glimmer of stars and the pale light from the fading moon. His coat threw the light in shades of white, grey, and black. He was a beautiful creature out and about when no humans were around.

Finally, Harry was exhausted enough to land near the main doors. There were two statues on either side of the doors, new additions since the war ended, and he had hidden his cloak and the map, along with his wand, behind one of them. Harry normally would have just entered the building in his Animagus form, but after the war, and so many people having seen people die, the thestral wasn't inconspicuous. If a prefect found him as a thestral, they would know either a student was out of bed, or an animal had broken through the wards, and Harry would be in big trouble.

He simply shifted back to his human form, activated the map with his wand, viewing it with the spell _Lumos_, and covered himself with the cloak. Harry made his way silently to the dorm, ignoring the protests of the fat lady as she opened so late at night.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

The next day was Halloween. When the students entered the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, they were excited by the sights. Giant pumpkins grown by Hagrid were carved into faces and filled with glowing candles. Candles floated, unlit, by the ceiling, which showed a fine day for All Hallows Eve.

McGonagall made an announcement about the dance that night. "Tonight is the dance, a costume party. Students not wearing appropriate wear will be permitted to change, otherwise they may not enter. Younger years are to leave at eleven P.M. sharp. For the two seventh years, there is a separate party that will end at three. Fifth year students with older dates are permitted to attend the older party, though they must retire at one o'clock with the sixth years." Moans and groans were heard from the younger years at the bed time, while the older students smiled greatly for what would turn out to be a great night. After all, there were two classes of seventh years. There was the class of seventh years that had come back to finish, and then the class that had been sixth years before the Final Battle.

Harry sat at the table between Ron and Hermione, the former entertaining his girlfriend, the latter penning a note to her date across the room. Harry had no date, nor did he wish to have one. He would go to the party, dressed up, though he would probably leave halfway through.

He thought of a costume to wear and grinned. Harry had a marvelous idea, and he knew just the thing. Was he ever grateful for magic at that point?

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

Harry arrived late to the party, and alone compared to his friends, who had left at least an hour ago. He wanted a chance to change without them seeing what he was doing before showing up.

A few gasps from the sober people (McGonagall felt that it was the seventh year's last Halloween, and let them indulge, though the bar was only open for the of-age students) made him smile.

He was dressed in tight black leather pants with knee-high boots, placed on him by magic. Harry then achieved partial Animagus transformation, something he had been working on the sidelines for. His eyes were the milky white of a thestral, and his teeth were sharp. He had real blood dripping in trails down his lips onto his bare chest.

The tattooed wings that normally adorned his back were no longer tattoos, but projected out from between his shoulder blades. Harry kept his wings loosely folded so as to keep them out of the way, but enough was visible that everyone could tell what they were at first glance.

His hair, grown into the length of the mane he had as a thestral, was pure black and contrasted wonderfully with his skin. It tickled his jaw in some places and his shoulders in others. From the crown of his head, his smooth ears stuck out, twitching around to catch sound.

In Harry's partial form as a thestral, he was visible to all the people in attendance, regardless of whether or not they had seen a person die. An Animagus as a thestral was only completely hidden from sight if they were fully changed into the creature.

Harry found none of his friends, so he simply sat at the bar with a glass of fire whiskey. It wasn't the best drink around, but the burn it gave on the way down was comforting. He stopped once he was pleasantly buzzed, because any more would give him a hangover. Besides, Harry had no idea how a drunken part-thestral, part-Boy-Who-Lived would fare at a party with Slytherins.

Considering the Slytherins, Harry finally spotted Hermione and Theo, which he preferred to be called, dancing in the middle of the floor with drinks carelessly gripped in the hands not twined together. Not far away were a couple more pairs, namely Neville with his boyfriend Blaise Zabini, and Dean and Seamus. Ron was off to the edge with Lavender, who was conversing with the Patil twins as Ron looked on in awe. Drunken awe, maybe, but he looked at Lavender with awe anyway.

Harry rolled his eyes and got up from his bar stool, courtesy of the Headmistress, to go and dance with his friends. Sometimes, being the third wheel wasn't the best priority to go. He brought another drink with him against his common sense as he wove his way through the crowds of people, occasionally pausing to dance with one boy or girl that caught his attention.

He was dancing with Dean and Seamus later on when another party-go'r caught his attention. Draco Malfoy was dressed as a thestral too, though he had forgone the bloodstained teeth, shaggy black hair, and pointed ears. Harry danced his way to the other teen curiously.

They may not have gotten along together, but Malfoy was quite attractive, and Harry may have had one-to-many drinks so early in the night. "So, Malfoy," Harry purred into the blonde's ear, his fingers tracing the spinal cord between the two wings. "Is this your Animagus form, or are you just interested in dressing up as a thestral for All Hallows?"

Malfoy groaned and pressed back into the touch, even though his wings crumpled uncomfortably against Harry's chest. "That's for me to know," the blonde said with his eyes closed and his head on Harry's shoulder, "and for you to find out at another time." He opened his eyes, revealing the same milky white orbs as Harry, and found to his surprise that it was Harry.

Malfoy's eyes widened comically before he spun around gracefully to face Harry, his wings flaring dramatically behind him.

"Drama Queen," Harry muttered.

The blonde boy glared, and it was quite frightening with no pupil to add to the look. Harry figured that's what his eyes looked like too, for he knew he was glaring at the moment.

"I heard that, Potter," the boy hissed at him.

"What are you going to do about it, then?" Harry asked, tossing his head as if he was a thestral at the moment. It was seen as a challenge by other dominant males, and Malfoy took it upon himself to respond. "I see it is your Animagus form, then," Harry mused.

His eyes widened again, and he took a step closer to Harry, able to look down into his white eyes from two inches taller. "That's my secret; don't go telling anyone, Potter, or I'll know who to come after," he said before engaging Harry in a dance to the music still pulsing around them. Malfoy's pants were beige leather that offset his skin enough that it looked as white as his eyes. His feet were in simple ankle-high brown flats, and yet he was still taller than Harry.

The two boys lost themselves in the music and danced for hours, occasionally brushing skin on skin and quietly whimpering at the lost contact when it disappeared. The two thestral-boys weren't interrupted, though they were given considering glances from their friends when a group danced around them.

By one-thirty, the younger years were all gone, leaving only the most sturdy seventh years partying. Some students had passed out drunken on sofas sporadically lining the walls, and the bar tender, a barmaid hired from Hogsmeade, had left, leaving the taps open for the teenagers.

The music tapered down to a mix in the background, pre-recorded so the DJ could leave when he felt like it. Some of the seventh years sat in circles on the floor with bottles, playing games such as I Never, Truth or Dare, and Spin the Bottle.

Harry and Draco finished their last dance before the brunette yawned largely. His subconscious started pulling away parts of his thestral form. His mane fell completely to his chin in strait, flat strands, sticking up no where. His ears melted into the sides of his head and formed human flesh again. The teeth were absorbed into the gums as the dried blood soaked into his skin and disappeared. Harry's eyes gained color as the white seemed to break in the center, spiraling out into waves of green and black. The pitch black wings pulled in closer to his body, and into the skin, forming the black tattoos disappearing into his pant line.

"No glasses, Potter?" Draco asked, coherent enough for one question.

He shook his head and explained how he got his vision corrected after the Final Battle. "Good night, Draco," Harry said to his dance partner. He gave him a swift kiss underneath his chin before leaving the buzzed blonde to stand in place, slightly swaying to the beat of the background music. His feet led him to his Slytherin friends even as his eyes watched the tattooed back of Potter leave the party.

The tattoos stirred something in the back of his mind, but Draco was too knackered to care at the moment. His attention returned to his friends, who even in their pissed states still managed to wiggle eyebrows suggestively. Draco leered at them while he sipped from a bottle of butter beer.

The liquid soothed some of the alcohol in his system as he drank and watched his friends. At two-forty-five, the party was coming to a close, many of the students asleep on the couches or gone back to the dorms. It was then Draco remembered about the tattoos he had seen on Potter's back.

Why didn't he realize it earlier? After all, when Draco's wings were retracted, he had the same markings.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

Harry left the party once he had pulled his wings in. He went to Gryffindor dorms with a slight headache as the alcohol played around with his system, but he gathered his cloak and wand with him anyway, foregoing a shirt as he slipped the silvery material over his head.

The teen ducked out the portrait hole, and pretty much flew down the stairs to come to an abrupt halt at the massive doors. He pushed one open and made sure it closed behind him as he snuck from the castle. Harry stored his cloak in a pocket once he was out of the light, and changed to his thestral form.

He took off into the air, a large shape against the pale light reflecting off the castle. Harry glided on the updrafts for a while before he touched down in the forest. The boy changed back to human with a whispered parting to his other side before he collapsed to the ground and rolled so he could see the sky. The stars were bright, but Harry didn't have enough care at the moment to tell the difference between the constellations.  
He sighed as he closed his eyes and thought over that night. Who ever guessed that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would dance together at a school dance? It may not have been slow dancing, but the two were pretty close.

Why did Harry tease the taller teen with no tricks in mind? And why did Malfoy agree to it?

Harry shook his head to dispel the questions as he squirmed in the grasses to get comfortable. He didn't feel much like moving at the moment, so he transfigured a few leaves into a pillow and blankets. Harry stretched out on the ground, and slept under the stars.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

_He dreamed of white flesh over his own, smooth lips on skin, pale hair fanning across grey eyes. Alluring, tender touches drifted over the panes of his chest as he arched into the contact._

_He was nuzzled in the neck by a thestral bigger than him, but just as familiar as his own. Affection was known in each pass of smooth fur on fur, each brush of wings opened wide as they flew together. _

_The thestrals landed and changed back to human shape, his going to black hair and green eyes with slightly tanned skin. The other was pale all over, even his eyes, as if he never changed back completely. He was untamed wilderness, as was his own form._

_The only difference in the even tones was the black tattoos of wings on his back, spreading down his buttocks and thighs to touch the back of his knees. They matched as they held one another, lips pressing on lips and skin and hair. Fingers brought shivers to flesh as they passed over sensitive skin._

_Sighs filled the air of the clearing as the two marked each other as thestral and human._

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

Harry woke to the sun beating into his eyes. He hissed as the light drilled into his head, agitating the hangover he earned himself from last night's drinking. The teen moaned as he rid the blankets and pillow and donned the cloak over his body.

His dreams the past night were quite confusing, and Harry knew he should remember what exactly occurred. However, he was quite tired, so Harry stopped thinking as he snuck back into the castle up to Gryffindor. It was quite early on a Sunday morning, so he knew no one would be in the Common Room. Either way, Harry kept his cloak on as he walked up the staircase to his dorm, where his friends laid behind their curtains, snores filling the air.

Harry climbed into his bed and pulled the curtains shut around him, cheerfully blocking out the sunlight. He reclined on the soft mattress and hoped sleep claimed him, if only to dispel the hangover.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

He was woken again a few hours later by Ron, who claimed Hermione had hangover potions they could drink as long as they went down for lunch. Harry followed his friend once he had changed, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was grateful to not have dreamed again once he returned, but Harry still puzzled over the features and thestral haunting his dreams.

Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione as he took the potion from her hand and swallowed the concoction down, grimacing at the taste. He served himself food from the table to his plate and laughed as Ron topped his plate with enough to feed four people. Of course, Ron was able to eat that much in one sitting, regardless of the manners. Harry chewed, glanced around him and eyed the Slytherin table, and froze in place, even his jaw ceasing movement.

Draco Malfoy perfectly matched the person from his dream, and Harry realized the boy was a thestral Animagus too, if the past night was any clue.

Malfoy's silvery-grey eyes flicked up from his nearly empty plate. His eyes made contact with Harry's, whose green orbs were still widened from shock. The darker boy stood up with a quiet "I'm not hungry," to his friends as he escaped the room. He nearly raced out the doors to the outside.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

His mind was whirring with thoughts over the green-to-white eyes that had haunted his dreams the previous night. The silky skin against his own was supposedly forbidden, yet his dream-self worshiped it.

Draco glanced up from his plate where he had been toying with his food, and watched Harry Potter go into shock. He saw Potter glance at him and freeze, so he met his eyes with his own. Pale eyes opened dramatically when they met green eyes identical to those of his dream. He was slightly shaken when Potter broke the contact and ran away, but he figured he'd better follow him.

Draco grabbed a roll of bread from the table and stood with a cold glare at Pansy. She knew he was gay, though maybe not openly, but she still wanted to know everything at all times. Her protests were cut off before her mouth had even opened.

The blonde left the Great Hall and saw the giant doors swinging closed. He hurried to catch them before they thudded in the frames. Draco squeezed between the doors and watched as Potter ran towards the forest.

Rather than waste time running after the Boy-Who-Lived, Draco glanced behind him to make sure none of the students or teachers followed him out and then transformed to his thestral. The movement was smooth, and soon he was taking to the skies with pumps of his large wings. He saw Potter run into the trees, and decided to follow where the boy went from the ground.

Draco was quite surprised to see the teen in the clearing he always occupied. He wasn't aware that he shared the space with anyone, none-the-less another Animagus. Harry shifted to his form before his white eyes, faster than Draco had ever changed. He literally fell forward as a human and landed as a thestral, his wings spreading wide over his back.

The watcher succumbed to his instincts and tossed his head and trotted over to Harry. With a nicker, he greeted the other thestral, who stared at him with blank white eyes. Draco moved to Harry and nuzzled his neck as the other stood motionless. The still one fell prey to his thestral and joined in, not to be outdone by the dominant.

The two thestrals started a game of chase through the Forbidden Forest, and ended by tearing into the flesh of a felled buck. They stood side by side as sharp teeth dug into cooling tissue, flanks pressed together as lungs contracted and expanded at the same rate. Hours passed and the sun fell, unnoticed from the shadows of the trees.

One thestral huffed in exhaustion, galloping through the trees to the clearing, where they swiftly dropped back to Harry Potter on the soft grasses. He felt the warm press of a body behind his and fell into a dreamless sleep in the embrace of one Draco Malfoy.

_End of Part One…_

* * *

**This is the end of the first part… I have no idea how many parts there will be, but that's part one, right above…**

**So PLEASE review, make me happy… **

**Make me happy and ReViEw!!!**

**~Moony**


	2. Part II

**Title: **Invisible Death

**Author: **Darkmoon666/Moony

**Words: **4618

**Main Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy (and pairing)

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Lemon this chapter (clearly marked), Draco/Harry love, SLASH, YAOI

**Summary: **Harry Potter, in the aftermath of the Final Battle, returns to Hogwarts for his missed seventh year and the Animagi transformation. With new laws down, students no longer need to become registered, so Harry wanders about as a thestral. Who is the matching creature in his dreams? Lemon! SLASH! DM/HP

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or his friends/minions/teachers/torturers. They belong to J. K. Rowling, her napkins, and those hotshots who publish what was written on said napkins. I just take amusement from screwing up their (the characters) lives.

**Claimer:** The ideas used in this story are all mine, so I own that.

**Author's Note: **So this is part 2 of…hopefully 2 chapters… Enjoy!!

* * *

_Welcome to Part 2…_

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

Draco woke first, and he sighed in content as he nuzzled his face into the warm neck of the body before him. The form shifted and pressed closer into his chest. The teen ran pale fingers over the exposed skin at the base of the other's shirt and smiled contentedly as the other male shivered at his touch. "Good morning," he mumbled into Harry's neck, breathing in the now-familiar scent.

He felt Harry chuckle against his chest. "It is a good morning, isn't it?" Harry rolled in Draco's arms so he faced the blond teen. They were almost nose-to-nose, but neither was concerned about the lack of space. In fact, they were both pleased, though it wasn't obvious.

Suddenly, Harry let out a wide yawn and shifted on the ground that had become uncomfortable. He let out a moan and asked Draco, "Shall we carry this to a better place or part for the day?"

The blond barely let his mind absorb the question before he responded, "We have classes today; its Monday after all."

Harry sighed and tucked his head under Draco's chin with ease. "I forgot about those," he said.

Draco smiled wryly against the brunette's head as he hugged the smaller teen to him. "What time is it?"

Harry mumbled a spell, and a set of glowing numbers shimmered in the air before Draco's eyes.

"Its 7:39 and classes start at 9:15 sharp," the blond mentioned.

Harry groaned, the sound vibrating his chest against the other. He pulled from Draco's arms and sat up on the warm ground. He stretched his arms and arched his back until he felt the joints realign. Harry pushed himself to his feet and held his right hand down to the blond, who had watched the show with contemplating eyes.

Draco took the offered hand, and both boys grinned at the memory of their first year. Harry pulled the older teen to his feet, and went wide-eyed when Draco's face was inches from his own. Green eyes flickered down to pink lips, up to silvery eyes, and back. Draco had caught the glance and he slowly tilted his head down to the Gryffindor, his eyelids fluttering shut.

Malfoy's warm lips pressed gently against Potter's, connecting as if they belonged there, always had, and always would. Slowly, hand rose and caressed Harry's jaw, while the smaller set held onto the opposite hips for balance.

All too soon, the kiss was over. Four eyes were revealed, silver staring into the depths of emerald. Draco's hand trailed up Harry's jaw to tuck an errant strand of hair behind one ear until it slid down Harry's back to join the other hand. Pink dusted Harry's cheeks as Draco's lips turned up at the corners. For a first kiss, it was quite sweet, compared to the chaos that normally followed Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly, Draco pulled Harry's body against his own, their lines matching like pieces of a puzzle. Lips met again in a flurry of movement. Harry gasped as he felt Draco's tongue tracing his lips, which allowed the taller boy access to plunder his mouth. The brunette moaned as the muscle traced across teeth and gums, tickled the roof of his mouth, and finally joined his own in a delightful play.

Harry hesitantly followed Draco's tongue into the other boy's mouth and sighed through his nose as he explored the wet cavern. Draco's tongue waited patiently as Harry mapped his mouth, though his hands were anything but that.

He ran fingers down the other teen's sides, traced over the rises and dips of his back, felt the smooth lines of his chest. He felt Harry's hands in the hair at the nape of his neck, but at the moment he didn't care if his hair was orderly. Draco smiled around Harry's tongue as the teen nearly jumped when his fingers ran over a ticklish spot on his body. The blonde's fingers left themselves at Harry's waist, where they slipped under the fabric of his shirt and onto his sides, running over the soft skin.

When both boys were breathless and oxygen-starved, they broke off the kiss, though Draco's hands were still under Harry's shirt, and the brunette's arms were around his neck. Draco thought Harry looked positively edible at the moment with kiss-swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and lust-filled eyes. The blond pressed his mouth against Harry's softly once more, before regretfully pulling back from his boyfriend. He thought _Tempus_ and the time glowed in the air above Harry's head. "We'd better go, Harry. It's almost 8:30, and I'm sure you wouldn't like to miss breakfast, especially with Potions first thing today."

Harry groaned mournfully, and Draco full heartedly agreed. "If that's the case, I think we had better fly back to the castle. It is a long walk back to the front doors," Harry said. The teen took another few steps away from Draco before he fell to the ground, landing on all fours as a thestral.

The thestral tossed its mane as a challenge to its mate, waiting for the human-shape to bleed away into a form more comfortable. The blond hair bled to black as the teen fell to the forest floor, though it wasn't as swift as Harry's transformation.

The newly-turned Draco stalked the few feet to the other thestral. With his blunt, dragon-like head he butted his mate in the side as a gesture of dislike at the rebellion. Said rebellious thestral whinnied sharply into the air and spread its giant wings, taking off effortlessly into the air and managing to avoid clipping his mate.

The thestral still on the ground bucked once before jumping off the ground and chasing after the other male. Harry had patiently hovered in the air above the clearing, but upon seeing his swift mate, he took off in the direction of the castle. The two played aerobatics, dodging each other's wings, feet, and teeth as they made their way to the stone towers.

Finally Draco managed to chase Harry to the ground, where he landed and changed back to human, though the instincts still remained just under the surface. After having been in play for some time, it would be a while for the thestral tendencies to close away from the human mind. Draco stalked towards his mate, his eyes flickering between pale white and grey.

Harry was already sitting on the ground, and his emerald eyes were wide as he gazed at the tall man standing before him. Draco's hand was in front of his eyes after a single blink. Harry sat staring stunned at the hand until he regained enough sense to take the offered appendage.

The brunette was pulled to his feet and directly into Draco's grasp. The taller boy wrapped him tightly in his arms and burrowed his face into Harry's neck. The teen felt the hot breath on his skin and goose pimples erupted on his skin at the sensation. He gasped when he felt a warm tongue lick the skin, followed by nipping teeth that suddenly dug into the tender area. Harry moaned at the feeling of teeth and bucked his hips into Draco's. His arms wrapped around the blonde's shoulders as his head tilted back to allow farther access to his neck.

Harry's thestral was resigned to the submission, knowing its mate would dominate in most circumstances.

Draco's mouth trailed up to Harry's lips and pressed a gentle kiss there, different to the bleeding mark on his neck. The teens gently kissed for a few minutes more until Draco parted. He looked deep into Harry's eyes and smiled at something he saw there. With a last lap at the blood slowly oozing from his mate's wound, he spun and walked to the castle. "I'll see you later, Love!" Draco called back over his shoulder.

Harry stared after him for a moment, waiting until he was in the castle before following. He raised fingertips to the bite wound to find that it had already started to heal, though the mark would always be there.

He made his way to the Gryffindor dorms and, after casting _Tempus_, quickly showered to wash away the dirt and sweat, then dressed in clean robes for the day. He gathered his school bag and removed the charm that left his curtains unopened. Harry trotted out of the tower down to the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall amongst a few stragglers who overslept on a Monday morning.

He saw Hermione absorbed in a book as usual, and Ron was finishing off a plate of food. On his approach, Harry stifled a yawn as if he had just woken up and was still tired. The dripping hair helped with that impression.

The bushy-haired girl looked up at him in concern. "Where have you been, Harry? You never showed up last night, and then we couldn't get your curtains open this morning."

Harry fake-yawned again and answered her, "I fell asleep outside then I went up to the dorm and fell asleep again after locking the curtains behind me. I didn't want anyone to disturb me.

Hermione gave him a doubtful look as Ron nodded along. Neither questioned him to why he left the previous morning, for which he was grateful. Harry had little time to eat as it was past nine in the morning when he had shown up for breakfast, and classes started at 9:15.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

"Does anyone have markings from their Animagus form that have gone on to your human skin?" the new Transfiguration professor, Professor Haming, asked the class of repeated seventh years. As most of the older students had taken Transfiguration so they could become Animagus', the class was divided into two sessions. One held Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, the other Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Headmistress McGonagall sat in the back of the classroom as she had asked permission of the new professor to sit in and evaluate the progress. She was also help for those students who didn't understand what was happening. Muttering started in the back of the class as arms were raised with the answer the teacher was looking for. Harry's arm rose, much to the astonishment of his friends.

"Why didn't you tell us you had your form?" Ron asked, astounded. His own form of a fox didn't bleed into his human shape, as his hair was red already.

Harry shrugged his answer and kept his hand in the air. Professor Haming called up students who rolled up robe sleeves to show their marks to the class. If a person didn't want to share their animal, they weren't made to. Some people had stripes up their arm, or had dyed hair. Others had tattoos around their wrists if their animal had rings.

Finally, the professor called Harry's name. He walked to the front, unbuttoning his robe and school shirt underneath it. Harry kept his back to the class as he dropped the top half of his clothing, displaying his back and the wing tattoos to the room.

The wings went up to hide in his hair line, while the lower part disappeared into his pants, ending just below his knees. "I see you have wings, Mr. Potter. Are you able to fly with them?" the professor asked. Harry nodded his head. "Hm…. Can you show us your wings as wings, not tattoos?" The man had run his fingertips across the skin, and felt the marks were part of the skin, not raised above the surface.

Harry sighed. "Yes, I can. Would you like me to?" The professor and the class said a positive yes. Harry's eyes closed as his magic was released to find his Animagus form. When he switched all the way, the thestral was looming in the back of his mind. However, when Harry only wanted to turn parts of him, he had to carefully use his magic. The change was as swift as him turning to thestral or back, but the time to start took a little longer.

Moments later, he felt his magic explode as the wings suddenly filled out and lifted from his skin, sliding through the fabric enclosing his body before becoming solid. His shoulder blades disjointed as his wings burrowed into the muscle, adding a new system of nerves to his brain as the limbs became second nature. Using the wings took as much thought as it took one to raise an arm or lift a foot – not very much thought at all - once one knew what he or she was doing.

Harry stretched his wings out behind him after checking that no one was sitting at the desk. He heard the joints pop and crack as they lined up again and felt the tendons stretch as the fingers expanded, pulling the skin taut. Harry brought his wings in loose to his back, holding them as he did Halloween night. He turned to face the astonished expressions of his classmates.

"That is very impressive Mr. Potter!" Professor Haming clapped, soon joined by the rest of the class. "You may sit, with added points to both your project and to your house."

Harry turned around to fetch his robes and shirt, simultaneously retracting his wings. A faint shiver coated his skin before they were gone with only the tattoos as evidence.

He pulled on his clothing as walked back to the desk, ignoring the mutters of Ron and Hermione. He just wanted to get out and see Draco again! Harry's thestral was already starting to nip at his magic for it to be let out, but he kept a strong hold on the form. The rest of class passed in a blur, and they were finally dismissed to their next class, which happened to be Potions. Snape returned to the subject once another Potions Master wasn't able to be found, as Professor Slughorn died from apoplexy during the war.

Though Harry had given up on being an Auror after the end of the war, he still took the class so he had something to do with his time. Ron skipped still, and Hermione was ever the studious one, practically taking every class as she didn't know what she wanted to do just yet.

Harry hurried down to the dungeons, dismissing Hermione's annoying calls for him to wait. The three were great friends, but Harry's thestral was getting anxious as it felt his mate approaching. The door to the classroom was open, but Harry found himself to be one of the last students to enter the room. Snape, too, was in his classroom, and used his wand to fling directions on the board as he nodded to Harry to sit next to Draco.

Harry sat with not one glare in the man's direction, whose eyebrow rose. However, Harry didn't notice as he was calming down, Draco's hand wrapped around his own with his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back.

Once the potion was started, and the groups had been able to talk, Harry and Draco conversed.

"This is not working, Draco," Harry whispered.

He replied, "If every class is going to end up with us practically being eaten insides out, then I say we just ditch."

His lover nodded and continued chopping the root that was to be added next.

"Smaller pieces," Draco chastised, and smirked at Harry's half-hearted glare. The couple's knees were touching under the table, as they couldn't well hold hands above the table at the moment.

Time passed with small touches here and there until the potion was almost complete, its surface smooth as glass even with visible bubbles seen beneath. Voices had risen to normal level as others were finishing up as well. That was when Draco spoke what had been keeping his mouth shut for the past while. "What if the need to be close doesn't stop until we've consummated our mating?"

Harry frowned. "That would be a good thing. I love you, Draco, but the need is starting to hurt."

"So let's go to either the meadow or the Room of Requirement after this, shall we?" Draco asked as he bottled the potion once the bubbles had broken the surface. Harry agreed to the room as he packed his books and sent a Scourgify into the cauldron before moving it to the available shelf.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

Snape could have sworn that Draco and Potter were closer than friends as the two had not one argument during the class. While walking through the four stations, he thought he saw them peacefully touching, the sides of their legs pressed together.

And Severus almost thought he was losing his mind as he watched Draco and Potter's son leave the room side by side, billowing robes hiding interlocked fingers.

The man glanced down at the glass enchanted to look like water. "Maybe I should stay off the rum for a few days," he mused aloud. He shook his head, hair tickling his cheeks. Snape picked up the glass and held it to the light, staring at the amber liquid. With another shake of his head, he raised the drink to his lips and threw back the mouthful. He hissed at the burn as it went down his throat.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

The two thestral-teens split up, and, avoiding their friends, skipped lunch to meet in the Room of Requirement. Hogwarts had repaired the room after the fire swept through, though now a new Room of Hidden Things would have to be started as every object was incinerated.

Draco had arrived first, and he walked three times before opening the door. His silver eyes lit up as he took in the lightly furnished room with attached bathroom. A king-sized bed with burgundy (a reddish-purple color) sheets and a black comforter, offset with silver throw pillows was the main attraction.

Past the foot of the bed, against the wall, was a fireplace with flames that heated, though threw off no smoke. Two chairs were on either side of the mantle, a rug spread at the foot. Draco heard a gasp and his head swung to the open door, soon followed by his body, as he took in Harry's astounded face. The blond hurried over to his mate and enveloped him in a hug, followed quickly by a kiss.

Draco's arm moved down the dark-haired boy's backside until his hand came to a rest at the back of his knee. He hiked the knee over his hip, and moaned into Harry's mouth as his arousal brushed the others. Harry's arms wrapped around his neck, and with a slightly rough push on the bones, Harry bounced so he could hook his ankles together behind Draco's back, pressing the two closer together at the crotch.

Harry controlled the kiss as he was higher up than Draco, his mouth having a better angle. He broke it off as Draco took a stuttering step forward to the giant bed. "I love you, my mate," Harry murmured between brushes of his lips against his mate's face and hair.

"And I you, Mate," he replied.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

Ron and Hermione breathed unsteadily, though quietly, from their vantage point outside the Room of Requirement under Harry's invisibility cloak. Hermione cast a silencing charm on herself and Ron.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione stated blankly, her eyes still taking in the sight of the two opposite boys moving against each other. By this point, Malfoy was divest of the top half of his clothing, and the other two teens could clearly see the muscles move under pale skin, and _tattoos just like Harry's! _

"Clearly, we missed something," Ron said. His blue eyes were wide, but he stayed silent as he stared at his best friend and worst enemy as they continue to rid the other of clothing.

"This is hot," Hermione said, not noticing that her ward had come down. Both Gryffindors felt the burning stare at their backs, and they slowly turned to see Snape glaring at the empty space before him. A sweep of a hand and the two were bared from the cloak. His black eyes gave assessing looks at the two.

"I must say, I'm surprised that Gryffindors had it to be voyeurs. And I most certainly did not wish to see that," the man said. He closed his eyes and reached between Ron and Hermione to pull the door closed. It disappeared when the wood met the frame, and the girl frowned, as the two had progressed to the bed with only underwear on.

Snape spun from the door, Harry's cloak in hand. The Gryffindors left behind swore they heard him muttering under his breath, "I had my doubts, but they've made it work."

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

**~~~~***~~LEMON~~***~~~~**

Draco smirked up at Harry as his warm breath puffed against the heated flesh protruding before his face. He licked up his mate's length and let his lips fall over the head, holding Harry's hips down so as not to choke himself. His tongue caressed the slit, licking up the deliciously salty liquid that had gathered. Harry moaned loudly at his ministrations, and propped himself up on his elbows to watch Draco.

The blond used one hand to fondle Harry's bullocks and the soft skin behind them as he sucked at the head. His cheeks hollowed with the force of the suction, and Harry groaned and tried to buck into the warm cavern again, only to be held down.

One finger slathered in cool lube provided by the room traced its way up Harry's leg and between the crack, tracing the pucker gently. Harry noticed nothing as he was so caught up in Draco's touch on his throbbing organ. He barely felt when his mate slid a single digit to the first knuckle through the ring of muscle. However, when a second finger joined the first and started to scissor him open, Harry whined out with the burning pain.

"It hurts, Draco!"

"Shh, Love, it'll get better, I promise," Draco soothed after he removed his mouth from Harry. He quickly returned the attention to his mate, as a third finger would be added soon. Draco knew he was bigger than three fingers, but figured neither he nor Harry would last long.

With a curl of the fingers buried deep in Harry, he found the nub of nerves – the prostate - that had Harry arching off the bed, almost screaming at the pleasure. He slowly eased the third finger in, and continued to scissor them, making sure to bump Harry's pleasure spot at every thrust.

Finally, with Harry almost coming at the pleasure and Draco at the sight, the blond pulled his fingers from his mate and lubed his cock, positioning himself at Harry's entrance as he slid up his body. "Make sure to relax," Draco said as he slowly thrust his hips up, breaching Harry's entrance.

Tears fell from Harry's eyes at the pain, but Draco kissed them away as he spoke gently to his mate. With one hand, he trailed down between their chests to wrap his fingers around the brunette's erection, pumping it for Harry's pleasure, all while slowly entering the willing body.

Soon, Harry felt the pain cross into pleasure, almost too much to bear. His legs were hooked over Draco's shoulders, much to his silent protests, as he couldn't get as much leverage. Regardless, Harry pushed up with his hips, accepting more of Draco's length into him and making the blond moan at the tightness.

"Faster, Draco, I'm not going to break this far in," Harry moaned out.

Draco's mouth descended to his as the blond quickened the pace. His angle kept changing as he searched for Harry's prostate, but when he found it, Draco was sure to run over the spot each time he thrust in and pulled out.

His and Harry's moans rang through the room as they neared completion. Harry's legs fell from Draco's shoulders to his waist, and Harry pulled Draco even closer. Skin slapped against skin audibly, echoing the pleasure felt by the two mates as they finally joined together, coming at the same time.

Draco barely felt as his teeth elongated, so enraptured with the way Harry's walls clenched tight around him as he shot his cum deep into the warm channel. Harry's back arched into Draco, and he felt as if his spine would erupt through his belly. His cum spurted between the two bodies that became one, and his teeth sharpened.

**~~~~***~~END LEMON~~***~~~~**

Harry bit deeply into Draco's shoulder as Draco did the same to him. Both swallowed the mouthful of blood, seizing the bond for all its worth as thestral and human sides merged together. Harry lazily lapped at Draco's shoulder to close the wound as he savored the flavor of his mate's blood.

Being careful not to bring his full weight on Harry, Draco shifted to one side and rested, still buried inside his mate. Neither mate was willing to lose the closeness they had just gained.

After licking Harry's bite closed, Draco settled against the warm body, his face nuzzling into sweaty hair. One hand trailed down his mate's chest, fingers dipping into the cooling come. He lifted one to his mouth and licked the pearly liquid. "Not bad," Draco said with a grin.

He caught Harry's grimace and heard the muttered, "Slightly disturbing, that was," before the mess disappeared with a careless flick of Harry's wrist. Harry tucked his head under Draco's chin with a content sigh. His eyelashes flickered closed and Draco saw the shadow they made upon the slightly tanned cheek bones. One of the legs still over Draco's waist pulled the blond closer to the brunette, and Draco felt his erection start to fill out again, still inside of Harry.

The blond moaned at the sensation. "Yes, that feels so good!" he cried as Harry's hips rolled against his, accepting more of Draco into his body.

A flex of Harry's muscles had him rolling over atop of Draco. He braced his hands on Draco's chest as emerald eyes stared deep into almost-silver. Lips met as the mating ritual proceeded.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

"Why do you think you are a thestral?" Draco asked out of the blue as the two cuddled in the bed after many more rounds of passionate sex.

Harry was silent, and Draco nearly regretted voicing the question when he responded. "I'm not sure, but it's probably something to do with the war. I never tried to find out my form until I came back after it was all over, so something could have changed between then and now.

"It could also be the fact I hate the publicity that my so-called 'good' deeds have gotten me. Not to mention the fact that the public alternates between loving and hating me when ever the time fits."

Harry's voice dropped to a whisper. "My real belief is that I remain invisible to all but who have seen death and destruction as I have. I am invisible to those who see the title over who I really am."

Draco's eyes were wide, but he carefully pulled his lover closer to his chest and gently stroked the dark brunette hair. "You're visible to me," he whispered into the room. "I love you, Harry," he said.

He felt Harry's smile against his chest, along with the movement of his mate's lips as Harry replied, "And I love you."

Draco hugged Harry tight as the other banished the fruit of their lovemaking, and settled into sleep in the blonds' protective arms. The sensation of Draco's fingers tracing the tattoos on his back was the last thing Harry perceived, that and the immense feelings of love and acceptance.

_End of Part 2…_

* * *

**Well, I can honestly say I tried to shorten this part and finish the story, but my muse has run away with the story line… No matter what I threaten (knife or thumbscrews), the plot keeps going.**

**So, with those words, I figure that you know there's a third (and hopefully only three) part coming soon.**

**Thanks for your patience!!!**

**And remember to PlEaSe ReViEw!!!**

**~Moony**


	3. Part III

**Title: **Invisible Death

**Author:** SweetlyDesolated/Deso

**Words: **3324

**Main Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy (and pairing)

**Rating: **M for SLASH, YAOI, boy/boy love (whatever floats _your_ boat)!

**Warning: **LEMON! Like, BAM, right away…

**Summary:** Harry Potter, in the aftermath of the Final Battle, returns to Hogwarts for his missed seventh year and the Animagi transformation. With new laws down, students no longer need to become registered, so Harry wanders about as a thestral. Who is the matching creature in his dreams? Lemon! SLASH! DM/HP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his friends/minions/teachers/torturers. They belong to J. K. Rowling, her napkins, and those hotshots who publish what was written on said napkins. I just take amusement from screwing up their (the characters') lives.

**Claimer:** The ideas used in this story are all mine, so I own that.

**Author's Note:** This is now part 3 of (stupid muse, better go dig a hole) 3 parts. I apologize for the wait! And it picks up a little bit after lunch of the same day as the latter half or so of Part 2. (Sorry for the confusion of that last sentence!!)

* * *

_Welcome to Part 3…_

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

**~~~~***~~LEMON~~***~~~~**

Harry woke with his back to Draco, and found his mate's morning wood nestled between his buttocks. Slyly, Harry smirked as he slithered a few inches up the bed until Draco's organ was right at his entrance. Slowly, so as to not wake the blond, Harry impaled himself on the dick, holding in a moan at the intrusion. He was sore from the previous night, but the sensations of being filled were still as amazing as ever.

He thrust his hips back, pushing Draco deeper into his willing body. Still, his mate slept on. Harry worked himself into a light sweat, and was soon aching for his orgasm to come. He kept off from touching himself as it took both arms to get Draco's dead-to-the-morning body to keep coming in and out of his entrance.

Suddenly, just when Harry was about to reach his orgasm, he felt Draco's fingers inch their way across his body, down his chest, to pinch around his erection, stopping the blood flow. Harry finally groaned aloud and again even louder when his mate thrust himself hard against Harry's prostate. "Yes – Draco – Merlin – there!" Harry cried out. He couldn't very well get off with his mate's hand preventing the blood circulating in his cock, but Harry screamed at the pleasure all the same. His fingers of his left hand were wound tightly into Draco's blond hair, and he could feel his mate's damp breath fanning across his cheek as he was pounded in to. Draco didn't have that bad of morning breath, he thought.

"I love you, my Harry," Draco whispered into Harry's ear before he came with a shout that sounded completely sexy to the smaller man's ears.

Harry moaned even louder as Draco continued to run his dick across his prostate even as his semen was spurting into Harry's rectum. Soon, the organ became limp inside of Harry, so Draco pulled out and rolled over his mate so Harry was on his back staring up at the blond, who squirmed down the brunette's body, coming face-to-face with a purpling member.

Harry howled in pleasure as Draco sucked the head into his mouth while simultaneously pushing three fingers into his arse and curling the tips around the abused bunch of nerves that formed Harry's prostate. "Draco!" he cried as the blond released the base of Harry's aching cock. Said blond deep-throated his desperate mate and worked his muscles over his mate. Harry arched up into the blond's mouth and reached with both hands to grip sweaty hair in a death-grip.

Sperm shot down Draco's throat, and he held his breath so as to swallow his mate's essence. With Draco's fingers still stimulating his prostate, Harry came the hardest he had ever come, screaming out his mate's name.

Draco detached Harry's fingers from his hair with his left hand as the limp penis fell from his mouth. He pulled his fingers from Harry's arse and wiped the remnants of his own cum onto the bed sheets.

**~~~~***~~END LEMON~~***~~~~**

"What a wonderful wake-up call, I must say," Draco stated once he was spooned around Harry once again. He felt Harry's laughter against his chest, and smiled himself.

"It most certainly was," Harry agreed. "Let's go shower and then eat; I'm quite hungry from all this exercise." He smirked at Draco's protests, but the blond couldn't hold on to him. Harry groaned, and his face twisted into a pain-filled expression as the pain ran from his arse up his spine. It seems he was no longer in post-orgasmic bliss, and the remnants of the past few hours work caught up to him.

Draco caught Harry as he swayed, and swung the smaller mate up into his arms. "Let's take this slower," he commented.

Harry laughed. "I sure wasn't expecting that much pain."

The blond kissed the brunette's forehead and walked to the bathroom where the tub was already filling up with steaming, scented water. It was pretty deep water, so Draco smirked as he held his arms above the water and released Harry. His boyfriend plummeted into the depths and came up spluttering. "What the bloody hell was that for?!" he nearly screeched.

Draco shrugged, still smirking. "I thought it would be funny, and it really was." His eyes appraised Harry's wet body, following the lines water droplets rolled against. Draco was totally unprepared for Harry to suddenly surge out of the water, grab him around the shoulders, and pull him into the tub in one smooth movement.

Once the water had been wiped from his eyes, he saw emerald orbs glinting maliciously. Draco growled and lunged, unmindful of the water splashing from the giant tub. His arms were about to close around Harry when the brunette ducked under the water. Draco fell forward with a splash. He surfaced again, laughing, and looked around for Harry. He didn't see his mate anywhere, so he pulled his way through the water to the opposite end of the tub, arms splayed for any trace of Harry.

He moaned as he felt a tongue trace his spine under the water. Harry's tongue traced to his neck, where he felt the brunette's harsh breaths puffing against his damp skin. The two spent the next few hours in the tub, turning into prunes and cleaning each other sufficiently.

After getting dressed into robes provided by the Room, the two discussed their friends… Along with that, they decided it best to come out to the entire school at once, rather than have to fake anything, especially the animosity. Especially as the animosity would be a bit difficult to do as their thestral sides would kick their inner core in threat to behave toward the mate.

A while passed in discussion and kissing until the couple couldn't stall any longer for fear their stomachs would cave in. Opening the door out into the hallway from the Room wide enough to check for people, Harry glanced around. Seeing no one, he pulled the door the remaining distance open and pulled Draco through; it closed behind them with a soft click. Hogwarts was happy.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

Lunch was in full-swing. The Great Hall doors were closed, muffling the sound that escaped, but the two boys, nervously holding hands, were still frozen in indecision. Fueled on by his thestral that was just _growling_ for some food source other than Harry, Draco muttered a curse. He gripped Harry's hand tighter in his as a reassuring squeeze.

Glancing down at the messy hair of his mate, grown out to reflect his thestral, Draco smiled bravely. He ignored the voice in the back of his mind – it sounded suspiciously like his father – that said he was acting rather like a Gryffindor. "Let's do this," the blond said.

Harry smirked and stood straighter, gaining an inch from the previously slouched posture. He and Draco checked their robes, making sure they looked immaculate, before each pushing on a giant door. With a small push of magic from each of the thestral Animagi, the doors swung open easily and soundlessly.

The sight alone was enough for other students and staff to glance at them, back to their friends, and back once their minds processed what they had seen – Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince, contentedly holding hands with Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy. All the chatter reduced, and silence reigned.

The couple entered the room, eyes quickly glancing to check where they'd get better reception – the Slytherin table or the Gryffindor table. As if conversing telepathically, both angled left toward the Snake's table.

The students and teachers watched the couple holding hands approach Draco's friends in Slytherin. Why Potter was holding hands with Malfoy was the question most thought of in those few moments.

"Zabini, Parkinson, Theo," Harry spoke once he and Draco had seated themselves between the blond's usual thugs, Crabbe and Goyle.

The three exchanged glances. "Potter, Draco."

"So tell me, Drake, what has you and Potter here holding hands?" Pansy questioned once the voices picked up, helping to muffle their conversation.

Harry smirked, slightly surprising the Slytherins, and leaned into Draco's side. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and laid his cheek on the messy hair before answering. "We're mates through our Animagus forms, Pans."

Eyebrows rose simultaneously, causing Harry to grin widely. "And what would that be?" Blaise questioned. "None of us know what you are, Drake. He's so secretive," the Italian said, directing the last part towards Harry.

Feeling Harry nod his okay against his shoulder, Draco told his friends, "We're thestrals. I thought that would have gotten out when Harry revealed his wings in Transfiguration this morning." Blaise shrugged and went back to his lunch.

Pansy and Nott stared at Harry and Draco as they easily maneuvered food to their mouths off a single plate, not missing a beat. They occasionally fed the other, and both the Slytherins were surprised to see that each of the mates knew what the other liked. Even more surprising was the fact all the meat was red and bloody, and the teens ate it without blinking twice. When the friends were met with pairs of silver and emerald eyes, the two looked down. "What?" Harry and Draco asked together.

"Oh nothing, we're just…surprised to see you acting like a couple in public. You were never one for showing your feelings in public after all, Draco," Nott said, sniffing haughtily.

"Well now that I've found my life-mate, things are going to change," Draco stated. His arm wrapped tighter around Harry's shoulders.

"Alright then," Theodore finished. He went back to eating his lunch with a bland expression on his face. Draco shrugged slightly at Harry's questioning glance.

Harry saw Theo's lips turn up slightly at a point over Harry's shoulder. His head rose and turned to find Hermione approaching, a happy expression steeling away any traces of hesitancy at approaching the Slytherin table. After all, she and Theo had only come out with their relationship to their closest friends. She wasn't alone, either. Ron slowly followed Hermione, and Neville came behind him, braver than the redhead.

Hermione slid onto the bench next to Theo, the two twining fingers atop the table. Ron sat on Harry's other side, forcing Crabbe and Goyle even farther down the table, and Neville, behaving not like his usual timid self, sat between Blaise and Pansy. Harry noticed as the Slytherin's arms shifted, angling around Neville's back, and figured it would be best for him not to know what was going on. He simply lifted an eyebrow at his birthday-twin Gryffindor. Neville shrugged a shoulder in return. (Harry and Neville were born on the same day, remember.)

Hermione glared at Harry, her hazel eyes accusing him of something he had forgotten. "What?" He yelped when he felt a foot kick him sharply in the shin.

"Why didn't you tell us!!" she exclaimed.

"There wasn't much time, what with classes and the mating and such." He grabbed the hand Draco had draped over his shoulder. "We couldn't really be separated at that time; our thestrals wouldn't allow it."

"Do you think we'll be able to be apart?" the blond hesitantly whispered in his lover's ear. He felt Harry's shrug against his chest.

"And how do you know, anyway?" he wondered.

Hermione stayed suspiciously quiet, and she avoided his gaze when he stared at her.

"Hermione's a voyeur," Ron stated some time later when there was an awkward lull. A thump was heard as the curly brunette hit her red-headed friend upside the head.

"You're just as much a voyeur as I am, if we're to be pointing fingers!" Ron blushed, his face flushing to the shade of his hair. Draco found it rather repulsive. Instinctively, his arms wrapped tighter around Harry, pulling the slim body closer to his own.

The four Slytherins and Neville watched the Golden Trio with raised eyebrows. "I don't think I want to know," Harry told his friends.

"Good idea," Hermione responded as Ron agreed.

"What's next?" Harry asked when the group around him fell into a comfortable silence, even with the underlying currents of awkwardness.

Hermione said, "We have Charms as a group." She smiled and slid further into Theo's body, the normally reserved Slytherin welcoming her into his arms.

"Let's get going then," Draco told the seven others as the Great Hall slowly emptied, the lunch hour nearly gone.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

Neither Harry nor Draco felt the separation anxiety they had associated with the last part of their Animagus bonding. The teens were dismayed, as they had wanted a reason to get out of classes, even if it were for a day until the professors could find a solution to their problem. Harry and Draco sat at their separate House tables for dinner, but flickering eyes gestured to the outside when the meal was done.

Besides the fact that Harry and Draco preferred their meat more red than grey, nothing had changed in the eyes of their friends, along with the relationships that bloomed between the two houses.

Joyful that he had thought to return to the Common Room of Gryffindor first, Harry chirruped a happy goodnight to his friends, leaving them staring blankly after him as he nearly skipped from the Great Hall.

The sun was setting over the lake when Harry burst through the doors. There was a cool breeze as it was only a few weeks into November, but they were in the North parts of Scotland. Other students, those with self preservation or lack-of-mate, remained inside the wind breaking corridors of Hogwarts.

Harry sprinted over the rolling grounds of Hogwarts until he reached the trees at the edge of the forest. He hid in the underbrush and smiled slyly when he caught no scent or sight of Draco. With a quick, whispered spell (wandless of course), Harry Vanished his clothes and shifted into his thestral Animagus.

As always, the form felt like sliding into a pool of perfect temperature water. His instincts overcame human reasoning as his senses became sharper. Harry-thestral snorted once, pawing the ground as it waited impatiently for his slow mate.

A faint breeze brought the scent of a human Draco. The sole thestral bucked in the trees, setting the underbrush rustling loud enough for the human to hear. Sharp teeth were displayed in a grin as pale eyes tracked the paler form of its mate.

Another buck and the thestral charged through the trees, galloping deeper and deeper into the darkening forest. He was cautious in leaving a scent-trail, wanting his mate to work to find him. When only the thestral's night-eyes could lead his way, and when the sounds of his mate were far and few between, the great beast flared his wings and pulled them in again.

His fore knees were the first to hit the ground as they folded smoothly under his body; his reverse hind legs pulled in and he remained that way, belly above the ground, for a moment as he listened for the running of his mate. With a huff of air, his nose dipped to the needled forest floor and he relaxed his body, lying on his side. White orbs were hidden as the thestral dozed, his ears alert for any sounds of his approaching mate.

The other slowly advanced, his footing gentle upon the springy ground. His breathing was the quietest of inhales and exhales. The rising and falling side of his visible mate was pleasure to the stalking thestral. He ghosted his way to the smaller male and pulled at the mane with his teeth. He stood over the waking thestral like a mare stands over her foal; legs spread wide, heads side-to-side. The larger thestral nuzzled his mate's neck affectionately, whinnying softly.

The younger rolled until he could push his forelegs on the ground, his bent knees facing the tree covering. The other reared back in surprise, and stagger-stepped away on his hind legs, his wings flared for balance.

The ground-bound mate struggled to lift his weight onto his forelegs so he could lurch to his feet. His wings aided his return to balance, and he watched as his mate fell back to two legs. He nickered happily as his mate nudged him along the side, running his bared teeth over the mounds of his folded wings. He sighed happily and bumped his aquiline head into the narrow shoulder.

A flick of his mate's tail had him following the larger thestral through the trees, his nose pressed into the muscular flank.

The grounds were easy to pass over as the creatures could care less about wandering humans. Their approach to the doors of the castle went unnoticed, and the larger kicked at the giant wooden obstacles, frustrated when they wouldn't open. The smaller darted forward and pressed his nose to one of the hinges. With a clang, the iron locks shifted in their positions on the inside of the door. Both thestrals waited impatiently as one door swung open wide enough to admit them nose-to-rump rather than side-by-side.

The older started first, sniffing cautiously for traces of wakened humans. Finding none, he entered the stone institution warily, but the worry soon faded as his mate pranced in the building, nipping his flank and galloping away.

Their hooves made no sound on the stone floor, though sparks were kicked into the air from the impact. Wings spread and lifted them to new heights with the help of air drafts from the ancient castle. The mates pranced through the halls and up and down winding stairwells, avoiding all of the humans and ghosts, though the later naturally shied away from them.

They sparred in the Great Hall, the tables folded up to the wall with nightfall. Teeth and forelegs and wings battled as they played, leaping from one place to another, one room to a new sight. Their journey led the mates up the many stairs to the top, the hidden room on the seventh floor.

He nickered for his mate to wait as he trotted three times before a wall, picturing the perfect place to be inside the safety of the obscured castle. An arched doorway appeared, and the smooth pass of silky coat on silky coat was felt as the mates pressed together upon their entrance.

White eyes appraised the new location and with a happy whinny, both thestrals melted into their smaller, human forms of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Draco wrapped his mate in his arms and leaned his chin on the narrow shoulders. He ran his lips up and down the tan neck lovingly, whispering "My Mate" over and over.

Harry brought one hand up to tangle in the flowing blond hair, running the pads of his fingers over the tattoos where they disappeared in the hairline. Harry shifted forward, dragging Draco behind him as they advanced to the simple bed.

This time, the room was pure in abstract designs of black and white. The sheets were creamy silk, the comforter dark against it. It was a large bed, taking up most of the space in the room, though one side had a door dedicated to the bathroom. Harry wished the arch to close behind them and, when he turned around to recline on the bed, pulling Draco with him, he noted it was.

Naked skin pressed against an equally naked body, Draco atop Harry, mouths smothering mouths, eating hungrily at the other. Harry arched up into the blond, eliminating their restraint. With excited rubs of hands on skin, lips on face and hair and lips, the two returned to mating the usual way, rather than the delicate courting of the passed evening.

Hours later, Harry fell into a contented sleep, his mate wrapped tightly around him. His dreams came true in gentle touches, pleasured movements, and overall bliss. Harry was content.

And if Harry was content, so was Draco.

_End of Part 3…_

* * *

Yes, so, this is the **end** of 'Invisible Death!' I'm kind of sad to see it go… Who knows, maybe I'll one day write a better ending. I'm not totally happy with it, but it works and fits, and **everything is answered**. And, I know, this is way shorter than the other parts…but I struggled to finish. Just be glad I did and that you got a **lemon** as well! (Oh, and **do not flame** that because I did mention it was there!)

Alrighty, **please review**, and in your review, please **do not express your anger** in me taking months to finish this fic! In fact, I took so long I even changed my Penname! Now how weird is that?

**~Deso**


End file.
